Something Amiss
by KingRipperRoo
Summary: What if you were to live without any red heart strings of fate? What if there was nothing that that connected you to anyone. What if there was no reason for your existence. [Nalu sort of] [OP] [RSI\ Red Strings Investigators]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Fairy tail's doors opened to be filled with bright light. A wizard named Faire Sapphire walked into the grubby guild. She wore an emerald cloak that shielded her face from her fellow guild members. Faire had been a member of this glorious guild for as long as anyone could remember. However Faire mostly kept to herself, and didn't join any teams, so people didn't know what kind of magic she used, much less her hair color. As she walked, her cape swayed revealing the blue fairy tail mark upon her wrist. As she sat down, the room was flooded with whispers.

No one dared to talk to her, she gave off an eerie vibe that made her unapproachable, except for Natsu. Natsu was too dense to realize that she wanted to be left alone, so every day he would walk up to Faire and ask her to a dual or for her to join his team, and every day she rejected him. His fellow guild mates were astonished at how ignorant he was being, and wondered if Faire would ever give in.

Being like any other day Natsu walked up to Faire

"Hey Faire! Lets fight!"

Faire let out an exasperated sigh, "You wanna fight?" Natsu nodded his head rapidly.

"Fine. Let's go," Faire declared finally giving in to Natsu's persistent attempts.

Natsu pumps his fist, "yes!"

They stood right outside the guild hall doors, while everyone crowded around them. They were all eager to see the fight. Natsu was in his fighting position, but Faire just stood there. They just stood there awhile until he realizes that he was supposed to attack first.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu shouts out his attack.

The pink haired mage's fire headed toward Faire. Just as the fire was about to hit her, she steps out of its path. The spectators were baffled at how easily Faire doged Natsu's attack, but this just exited the fire mage more.

"Now it's my turn," she whispered.

The cloaked mage held out her hand as if she was about to drop something. The fire mage noticed a blue glow come from under the hood of his opponents cloak. As the mage opened her hand, water dropped upon the pinkette; Almost as if a bucket was placed above him, the fire mage was shocked.

The crowd witnessing the fight made comments in surprise. It was clear who the winner was going to be, but this didn't get to Natsu's thick head.

"Fire dragon fist!" The boy yelled out. He attacked the female with his fits, but she dodged each and every one of his attacks with ease. This was tiring out the pinkette, more than his opponent. Natsu decided to try long distance attacks. Jumping back, he attacked again.

"Fire dragon roar!" He tried again.

This time she created a wall of water, putting out the fire as it touched the wall. Natsu stopped out of breath.

"How are you not exhausted?" He questioned.

"I get my power from the water in the air. when your fire hist my wall. Part of it evaporates creating more water in the air." Natsu saw another flash of blue from Faire's cloak.

Unwilling to give up Natsu attacked again."FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He said giving it his all.

Faire put up the wall again, but not expecting the attack to be so strong it went through the wall burning her hand; She stumbled back falling on her butt, causing her hood to fall. There sat a fair skinned, dark haired mage holding her hurt hand. She looked so graceful almost like a fairy, the mob stood staring and Natsu's jaw dropped.

From the ground Faire snarled,"I'm done playing games!"

Natsu could now see the blue glow was coming from Faire's eyes. Faire pointed her finger at Natsu, causing his mouth to flood with water. Natsu tried to attack, but all that came out was a spark. Getting up from the ground, Faire patted herself down with her good hand keeping the burnt one close to her.

"We're done here." She said as she walked away.

The crowd parted so she could get through. Her steps were long and graceful, her emerald cloak fluttering with the wind. As the crowd parted, Natsu stood dumbfounded. Unaware of what he was doing he followed her. Faire was leaning against a tree, and what appeared to be holding her hand.

"Hey Saph! you alright?" Faire stood up straight almost as if she was startled.

She kept her back towards Natsu. "that's not my name!" She finally turned around, "it's Faire, so get it right."

"Come on Saph, don't be such a stick in the mud!"

Faire raised an eyebrow at what she heard, "a what?"

Ignoring Faire's question, Natsu stared at Faire's right hand. Seeing where Natsu's eyes were, Faire pulled her hand behind her back.

Natsu shook his head in disbelief, and questioned Faire,"so how's your hand."

"Oh that thing, it's totally fine!" She said dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

Natsu was now more curious as to Faire's hand, so he continued to question her, "Come on let me see it!" He reached for her arm. She struggled to keep her hand behind her back, but in muscle Natsu was stronger. Natsu looked at a perfectly normal, healthy hand.

"See, I told you it was fine," she mumbled.

"But I was so sure I hit you!" Natsu exclaimed. He looked into her eyes, seeing a hint of a blue glow. Pieces of hair moved in front of Faire's eyes, Natsu moved them away from her face. Faire pulled her arm out of Natsu's grasp, and turned her back to him.

"Now that you see I'm fine you can leave me alone. Right?"

Seeing that Natsu wouldn't leave anytime soon, Faire started climbing the tree. She climbed up to a sturdy branch and sat down on it.

"What are you doing?"

"Relaxing," after she said that she fell backwards using her legs to catch her, and she hung upside down.

"That's relaxing!"

"Yep!" She yelled back with her eyes closed.

After some time Faire started hearing noises, she opened her eyes to see Natsu out of breath hanging from a branch. After rolling her eyes, she continued to meditate. When hearing Natsu breathing strangely, Faire opened her eyes once again. What she saw was an upside down red faced Natsu, holding his breath. At this sight Faire burst out laughing, causing her to fall from the tree; She landed on her arm hitting the ground pretty hard.

Natsu dropped from the tree to see if Faire was ok, "Saph are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said.

"But your arm is bleeding, let me help me!"

"I'll just go home and patch myself up, it probably won't even leave a scar." She replied turning him down.

"Are you stupid, of course this is going to leave a scar! Come on my house is not far off from here." He helped Faire to her feet. He continued to hold on to her hand, pulling her along.

They Arrived at a small sort of house, when the entered the place trash was piled everywhere, and it smelled.

She spoke her mind, "this place is a mess."

"No its not! Its just...not organized! Any way sit there."

Faire sat down on the only uncluttered chair. Natsu went digging in one of the piles looking for a first aid kit. As Natsu threw different sort of things from the pile making an even bigger mess, a blue flying cat rose from one of the piles.

"Morning Natsu!" The cat chirped.

"Hey Happy!"

The cat turned toward Faire noticing that she was sitting on the chair. "Hey Natsu! who is that weirdo?"

"Oh that's Saph, say hi Happy."

"Ah! Hi weirdo!"

Faire now pissed yelled at both of them, "Excuse me! I happen to have a perfectly good name and it happens to be Faire!"

Natsu chuckled from where he was crouching.

"What's so funny!" Faire snapped.

"Wow you really are a weirdo aren't you? Having the same name as an S classed wizard, that's so weird!" Happy laughed along with Natsu.

Faire sat up straighter, "I just happen to be that S class wizard!"

"Yeah right!" Happy laughed even louder.

"Natsu tell him! "

"Tell him what?"

"Well, you both are jerks!"

"Whatever you say weirdo!"

"Found it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Great! Thanks Natsu I'll take it from here."

"Nonsense, that would be hard let me do it."

Reluctantly Faire held out her arm, so Natsu could wrap the bandage around it. When Natsu finished Faire stood up from the chair.

"Thank you for your help, it's very much appreciated, but I have to go now." Before Natsu could protest, Faire closed the door behind her.

Both Natsu and the blue cat stared at the door. "She really is a weirdo, huh Natsu?"

"Yep." the pinkette replied, as he went to pick up the things he recently threw on the floor.

After a while Faire stopped running and hid behind a tree.

[I know better than this, what's wrong with me? I shouldn't get close to them, because after this mission I won't see them again]


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers,

I'm sooo sorry for not updating for like two years, and I'm not going to lie and say I've been busy. The truth is I honestly didn't know how to continue this, and over time I just kept on forgetting, I even considered just giving up. Instead I kicked myself and got to work. For people who read the first chapter, I rewrote it. So….Yeah.

Thanks for reading,

Emy

The next day Faire woke early, hoping she wouldn't run into Natsu. As she put on her cloak, she decided against wearing her hood. There was no point in wearing it since most of the guild saw her yesterday. She shook her head when she recollected the events from yesterday, Faire couldn't believe how foolish she'd been accepting Natsu's request. She looked down at her arm to see the bandage Natsu wrapped, still tightly bound to her forearm. She sighed knowing she couldn't heal herself now, and risk Natsu getting even more suspicious.

"Could be worse," She thought. "Compared to other things I've been through, this is nothing."

Faire rushed out the door with a bag full of things she may need for a long trip. She ran all the way there hoping the master would be there at this hour. She leaned against Fairy Tail's entrance watching the sunrise, seeing as the door were locked.

"Ah, it's unusual for you to be here so early." Faire looked beside her to see the master of Fairy Tail had arrived. "Actually it's unusual for anyone to be here this early," he started to ramble.

"Ma-"

"Oh, and you have your hood down. You do look quite pretty, didn't I tell you that the day you joined this guild? You should keep it down."

" Master we need t-" she was interrupted again.

"I don't even know why you started wearing it, it never reall-,"

"Master."

"You're not coming back are you?"

She wore a wry smile, as she shook her head," Unfortunately I don't think it's going to be that easy, I just came to say good bye. I'm going to be gone for a month or two, and I don't want anyone to worry."

"You could always stay, when this is all over."

She started staring at a puddle on the ground, thinking about what he said. " I don't belong here."

"Like hell you don't belong! You are part of the Fairy Tail family, and nothing can change that."

Her eyes blurred as tears started filling them, "You know I'm needed somewhere else." She couldn't lift her gaze to meet his, "Sorry." Unable to bear the uncomfortable silence any longer she started walking to the train station.

When she reached the train station, she sat on the nearest bench. The silence kept making her mind wander to what master had said. It filled her with joy that she could be needed and have a purpose, however she knew that no matter how much she wished for it she would never have any purpose. she felt so conflicted between what she wanted and what was her reality, that it was giving her a headache. Luckily for her she had a good three hours to think before her train came.

Two and a half hours later

the guild was roudy that morning with talk of Natsu's fight, and informing anyone who wasn't there with the details. Erza who had just returned from a mission, was intrigued by the current gossip; wanting to know more she questioned Natsu himself.

"Natsu," Natsu turned to Erza stiffening. "I heard you and Faire fought yesterday."

"Y-yeah?" Natsu stuttered hoping she wasn't in a bad mood.

"I keep hearing different versions of the fight, and I want to know the truth. So I thought I'd ask you personally."

"Ok!" Natsu's spirit immediately lifted knowing Erza was interested in his fight, "It was awesome! Do you know she has water powers?" Erza shook her head, "Well she does!"

"Who won?"

Natsu look insulted at Erza's question, "Me of course!" As Natsu said this a certain ice Mage came up behind him and hit him in the back of the head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Shut up flame head, we all know she beat your ass!" Gray stood behind Natsu with a scowl plastered on his face.

"How would you know stripper, you weren't even there!"

"I might have, but Mira was and she told me everything," the scowl turned to a look of triumph.

Natsu mumbled something about Mira but it was inaudible, "what else did she tell you?"

"She also told me that you were able to knock back her hood."

Erza was intrigued by Gray's comment, "Is this true Natsu?" Natsu nodded in response, "What did she look like?"

Natsu thought a bit before answering, "Well, she has black hair that goes to her shoulders, round black eyes that glow blue when she uses her powers, she looked just like a doll. She couldn't be more than 19"

"Hmmm… That's strange." Erza looked puzzled.

"What?"

"It's nothing… It just doesn't add up, she joined the guild before Natsu showed up, she should be older than that." Erza was soon lost in thought.

"Maybe she's a vampire" both Erza and Gray turned to look at Natsu was a crazy person, "What! It was just a suggestion!"

"Speaking of Faire, where is she? She's usually at the guild right now." Gray spoke ignoring Natsu's last comment.

"She came to the guild early to tell master that she was going on a quest." Mira piped in from behind the counter.

"Where?" Natsu questioned.

"I don't know…. You'd have to ask master that.

The three hours that she waited for her train to come seemed like centuries, but when they finally past and her train rolled into the station she felt a mix of relief and distress. She wasn't able to keep what master had said out of her mind. Faire never got motion sickness but as the train pulled out of the station a wave a nausea crashed over her, the tears she had been holding back fell uncontrollably; the longing to have a family again was tearing her apart. She took a couple calming breaths and wiped away the tears before anyone could notice.

She stared at the scenery passing, not thinking about anything just looking. Her peace was soon interrupted by a stream of moans and groans; she decided to investigate the mysterious noise. After a bit of looking around, she found a certain pink haired Mage lying on the floor in pain.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing here?!"


End file.
